


The Best

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Dollhouse
Genre: Community: fandom_stocking, F/M, Gift Fic, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-07
Updated: 2011-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-14 13:04:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alpha speaks with Echo</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best

**Author's Note:**

  * For [toestastegood](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=toestastegood).



> A stocking stuffer for toestastegood over at fandom stocking. I hope you like it. :D

She was doing yoga. He liked doing yoga too. It was calming. He would wait for her to finish so that he could say hi.

"Good morning, Echo."

"Good morning, Alpha."

"You were doing yoga."

"Yes. I try to be my best."

"Being your best is important."

"Yes."

\--o--

He liked getting massages. They were nice. Echo was nice, too. She was going to get a treatment right now. Treatments were nice, too. Like Echo.

\--o--

"Hello, Echo." Echo was nice.

"Hello, Alpha."

"I swam thirty laps today."

"Swimming is nice."

"It is. I try to be my best." Perhaps swimming more laps would make him better.

"That's good. I'm going to art class." In art class they made pretty things. Pretty things like Echo.

\--o--

The showers were nice, and the water was warm. Echo wasn't in the shower right now, but sometimes she was. He thought she was working out. She was trying to be her best. Alpha tried to be his best, too.

\--o--

He was eating breakfast. "Good morning, Echo."

"Good morning, Alpha." She was very pretty.

"I'm having blueberry pancakes."

"So am I."

"I'm going to go to the rock wall after breakfast." Maybe Echo would come with him.

"I'm going to go for a swim."

"Swimming is nice."

"Yes. I try to be my best." Echo was the best.

"Echo, you are the best."


End file.
